Axis Wants You
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is originally a request for AxisXOC Ireland from Sinful deviant but the two of us ended up doing it as a roleplay so that's why it ended up being so long. X3


I sighed softly, running a hand through my crimson locks as I walked into the meeting room. I was a small country but everyone seemed to notice me more than Canada.

Germany glanced at Ireland; her beautiful fiery hair had always caught his eyes. He finished his speech and sat down.

"Miss Elizabeth! You're here! Sit with me, ve~!" Italy said cheerily.

Japan nodded trying to hide his smile and light blush.

I smiled and nodded standing up from my seat next to my big brother Scotland; I made my way to Italy and Japan. I sat between the two nations, a small blush falling over my face. I listened intently to the tall blonde haired male I'd always known as Germany. Looking around the room I found my friend Italy sitting with one of his allies Japan. Smiling, I watched as he ranted on about pasta, hoping I could get to hang out with the bubbly brunette and the rest of his friends. At the ending i stood up from my spot next to my big brother Scotland and made my way to the door, politely telling Russia I didn't want to become one with him as I thought about becoming one with Germany. Germany though. My face flushed heavily at the thought.

Italy rushed over and grabbed your hand, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Come over with me and Japan to Germany's house today!" "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Germany growled at him turning a slight pink.

"It would be kind of you to honor us with you presence Elizabeth-san." Japan said with a light smile.

"I would love too! That is if it's alright with Germany..." she said quietly, blushing a deep pink.

"J-Jah, it's fine." Germany said but he was thinking 'OH HELL JAH!' "I vould like that. Vell come on; hop in the car vith us." He said, as they walked outside and he opened the passenger door for you and climbed into the driver's seat.

I smiled brightly and did so before telling big brother Scotland where I was going to be. "So what are we going to be doing at your house Germany?" I asked, not really minding what we did as long as it wasn't something scary.

"Vell ve vere going to vatch an episode of Japan and Italy's favorite soap opera 'I Wish You Were Mine' and vhile they did that I vas...I vas going to make some sveets...Don't tell anyone else that I do that though. If anyone knew I baked and cooked sveets I vould never live it down." Germany said lightly. "The only ones vho know is Japan, Italy and my big bruder. "

I nodded and giggled, having a love for all things sweet. "If I can help I promise I won't tell!"

Germany chuckled, "Deal, I vouldn't mind the help. So you bake?" He asked as he drove his recently Italy updated car, down the road, heading to his own home.

"Yup. Its a passion of mine. Sweets bring peace and make everyone happy, ya know?" I smiled softly, looking toward Germany blushing softly. "Big brother Scotland actually got me into sweets, always spoiling me with chocolates and cakes he got from his allies countries."

"I do know, it really helps me vhen I'm angry at Italy or my bruder." Germany grinned, "I vish I had somevone to spoil like that." Then he blushed and coughed to cover it up, "Vell uh, vhat vould you like to eat for dinner?"

I blushed darker at what he said, also looking away thoughts of him spoiling me running through my mind. "Anything's fine, I love all types of food."

"Vell then, I think I vill make the vursts vith cheese in them, Italy likes them, he's very picky so it's hard to cook for him. I think I vill also add in some boiled cabbage, Japan likes that." Germany said trying to remember what everyone likes. Knowing that Japan and Italy, were talking about their own thing.

He pulled into the store and parked, he opened the door for you and then he asked, "Vhat's you're favorite kind of sveet?"

"Well I really love chocolate truffles with caramel filling but there's too many to choose from really. All in all I love anything as long as it makes me and the other people around me happy."

"That's very interesting, and very sweet and sensitive. To like anything that makes yourself and other's happy..." he smiled thinking about that with a new light. Italy pulled you away, "Elizabeth! Come look at this!" Italy exclaimed as he pulled you to where he was heading and showed you some decorative cakes. "Aren't they lovely?" Italy exclaimed. Japan followed Elizabeth and Italy, while Germany set about getting the groceries. He passed one isle and with a sly grin, he also picked up something else. They all headed to the cash register and Germany asked Japan take Elizabeth to the car while he purchased the items.

I giggled at Italy nodding before looking over at something the caught my eye. I smiled and grabbed it, buying it separately without germany or the guys knowing. I sat in the car, making sure what I grabbed wouldn't get squished as I hid it.

Japan smiled lightly as he escorted Elizabeth to the car, "One of these days I'd like you over at my house, I think you'd enjoy my garden."

Germany drove everyone to his house and the darker haired nations watched their soap while he and Elizabeth washed their hands in preparation for the baking. His heart beat faster at the thought of baking sweets with her. He looked through his groceries and presented the box of chocolate truffles with caramel filling to Elizabeth. "I saw these and I uh...jah, just take them." Germany said nervously. "So...you ready to begin?" He asked.

"Of course" I smiled sweetly, my smile fading softly as I looked out the widow to see the sky darkening with rain clouds. 'Please don't be a thunder storm' I begged in my mind, being deathly afraid of the sound of thunder.

Germany noticed the storm to, and briefly looked at Elizabeth and then continued on with the baking, realizing that she must be scared of thunderstorms or something. This could only mean one thing; he was going to get a chance to do something for her. He would be able to soothe and try to protect her from the thunderstorm.

He put in the ingredients and then read out the heating directions as Elizabeth stirred, placing nice spoonfuls onto a pan and slid the pan into the oven. "These are going to be delicious." He said giving you a half hug, trying not to be very obvious about his feelings.

I blushed and nodded, returning his slight hug. "Yes they are..." I mumbled softly, taking in the smell of his cologne. "What should we do while we wait...-" a loud clap of thunder could be heard from outside. I let out a squeak, grabbing onto Germany's shirt.

Germany smiled lightly, and held her close, and then softly began to sing in his deep husky voice, a song that might distract her from her fear, and with one hand he stroked her hair.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" He asked lightly when he finished his song.

I smiled softly, looking up at the blonde male I felt so comfortable with." thanks, I-" "pasta!" italy but in, a cheesy grin on his face.

Japan also came in, "The soap is over, are the cookies done yet?"

I giggled and nodded. "They should be done now."

The oven beeped and Germany inwardly sighed, 'Damn timing' he thought. "Jah." He said and let her go, and brought out the strongly sweet aroma of the mouth watering cookies. Italy grabbed one and flipped when he realized how hot they were. "Italy! They JUST came out of the oven!" Germany exclaimed and helped Italy by running the Italian's hand under cold water. "Germany acts like he doesn't care, but he really does care about Italy like a little brother. Germany's a fine ally to work with, honorable, and secure with himself. "What do you find good in a person Elizabeth-san?" Japan asked, though he was inwardly thinking 'in particular, what do you like in a GUY?'.

I find being loyal and forgiving is something I like in people. I like people who care enough to do anything for another person." I smiled softly think back to my brother and Germany.

Japan smiled, 'loyal, forgiving, and helping others, i can do that.' "Those are very good traits, you have good taste in people." Italy smiled, "Look Elizabeth! Germany made my hand feel better ve~!" "Vell it looks like it's time to make supper." He said and began to fix up supper.

I giggled and nodded in thanks, grabbing Italy's hand I smiled. "Hey Italy would you like to know a secret to make your boo-boo feel even better?"

Italy grinned, "Sure! What is it?" He exclaimed with his usual clueless but bright and happy smile.

I smiled and brought his hand to my face, pressing my lips softly to his burnt hand. "Better?" I asked sweetly.

Italy melted and yet tensed with excitement, "M-m-much better." He said turning a bright tomato red and kissed each of your cheeks. It took all they had for Germany and Japan not to gawk at the bold Italian.

I smiled and blushed. "I'm glad! Big brother Scotland taught me that." I picked up one of the cookies and skipped off to the next room, leaving the boys to each other.

"Vhat the hell do you think you're doing?" Germany growled lightly.

"You weren't making any moves, so I decided to be myself." Italy explained.

"But that's not fair." Japan said, "We promised not to do anything until we had officially asked her to join the axis."

"I'm sorry, can I get away with it if I said it was the heat of the moment?" Italy asked.

"No." Germany and Japan both said.

Italy sighed, "Well what about you Germany, you were the one hugging her when I walked in Ve!" He pouted angirly, trying to keep his voice low.

Germany turned bright red, "That was because she doesn't like thunderstorms."

"Well since i'm the only one who's refrained from doing anything drastic, I'll be the one to ask her to join the Axis Powers." Japan said.

"That's only because you don't like to touch others." Germany said. "That's beside the point." Japan lied, "Anyways, it's only fair that I tell her." Italy sighed, "I guess he has a point." Japan, flanked by Italy, since Germany had to finish making supper, came out into the living room. "Elizabeth-san." Japan said as he sat beside you on the couch, "You would be doing us a great and pleasurable honor, if you joined the Axis Powers."

I blinked softly, staring at Japan with doe like eyes. "That would be nice... but I need some time to think about it, okie?" o asked softly, hopping I wouldn't get yelled at.

Japan nodded kindly but when he turned to Italy they both shared an equally itching look that said 'what now?'. Germany called out for the boys to set the table, to which they complied then Japan pulled out a chair and offered it to you.

I smiled and took the seat offered, putting my hair up I smiled at everyone. "Thank you guys for inviting me here and for asking if I would join ya'll." I smiled, speaking in Germany's directions.

Germany smiled, "Ve vould only take the best into our group." He kindly served up a generous portion of food for everyone, and then whispered in your ear, "Whatever you don't like on the plate, you don't have to eat it." Then he took a seat beside you as he served up his own plate.

I smiled and nodded. Picking at my plate I ate almost all of it before. My stomach yelled for me to stop. "It was good, thank you." the thunder had gotten silent but was sure to come back at any moment. "So it doesn't seem like its going to let up enough for me to go home..." I hinted softly not looking from my plate.

Germany and the boys shared a discreet grin, then Japan said, "I also heard that if the rain keeps up, there might be flooding." Italy nodded and replied, "And we might even lose power." "Japan, go call Scotland; tell him that we'll be keeping her here for the night, for her safety." Germany said. Japan nodded and went to do as he was bid. Italy smiled, "This'll be great ve~!"

I blushed slightly at how fast I got answered. "S-so where will I be staying?"

That fatal phrase dumbfounded them as if the most obvious question in the world was the Sphinx's riddle. All at once the boys said, "You can take my room." Then they looked at each other with a bare grimace.

I smiled sweetly, "Well I usually sleep in the same room as big brother because I hate being alone... so how about we all sleep in the same room?" I asked with an innocent smile.

This couldn't have made the boys any happier. "Vell I have the biggest bed, so ve can all sleep in my room." The other boys nodded. Italy and Japan took the dishes into the sink, and Germany got out some sweat clothes and an alternate pair of shorts and a baggy shirt of his, "I'm not sure which you would prefer for bed clothing but this is all I have to offer."

I smiled and grabbed the sweat pants and t shirt, smiling softly as I kissed his cheek" thanks" I went to the bathroom and got dressed, tying the t-shirt so it showed off a tiny bit of my stomach. I also tied my hair back as I walked to the boys again.

Germany melted feeling a little drunk from the innocent kiss, then put away the sweat shirt and the shorts. Germany gulped and crossed his legs, hoping to prevent any visible signs of attraction to the sexy young woman that approached them, as they all were sitting at the table again. "We're going to play a game," Japan said, "would you care to join us?"

My eyes brightened as I heard the word 'game'. skipping to the table I grinned and nodded, my crimson locks bouncing around as I jogged in my place. "what kind of game?" I asked excitedly.

"Well we were thinking either cards or a board game, which would you like?" Italy exclaimed happily.

"A board game sounds nice but I'm fine with whatever ya'll want to do."

"Board games it is." Germany said pulling out Monopoly. "This is my favorite." He said as he began to set it up. He handed Elizabeth the dice, "Ladies roll first."

I giggled, blushing softly as my hand touched his as I got the dice. "Thanks!"

They were all in the middle of the game when KERCHOW! A blinding flash of lighting and a horrendous roar of thunder came from outside and shone through the windows and suddenly the lights went out, and Italy started wailing, "Germany! Germany! It's so dark!" Germany took out his emergency matches and struck one and lit the two candles he always kept on his table, that were usually only for decoration. "Every one all vright?" He asked. It was one of those questions you ask during an event like this and even though you know nothing bad happened to them you feel the need to ask anyways.

I bit my lip to quiet my scream to only a whimper. Grabbing the closet thing next to me I hid from the darkness. Opening my eyes I noticed the light. "Y-yeah..." I still held onto whatever or who ever was next to me, to scared to do anything else.

Japan was tense but was easing into his crush's hold. Awkwardly he patted her on the head, "That's good, are you scared of thunderstorms?" He asked trying to soothe his clearly frightened friend.

I nodded in humiliation, hating I could be so scared easily. "s-sorry..." I let go of him, pulling my knees to my chest.

Germany massaged your shoulders in a friendly fashion, "Its fine Elizabeth, and everyone fears something. If we didn't, we'd be reckless and oblivious, much like, a certain American; we won't name anyone in particular." The others laughed, at the clearly evident person he mentioned.

I smiled softly glad that the red on my cheeks could be easily dismissed by fear and not the fact a very handsome German was touching me . "thanks again."

"It's nothing I vouldn't do for a friend." Germany said with a warm smile. "Now what are we going to do about fun? There's no light." Japan said. "Oh I know! i know! We can all sing campfire songs around the candles!" Italy suggested brightly.

"Campfire songs?" I asked softly. "I know a lot of songs but no campfire songs"

"Vhat? Are you serious? Have you never been camping?" Germany asked horrorstruck, the others equally surprised.

"Not really. Big brother Scotland was always so busy so we never got to do anything except the occasional baking days we have before he has to go to work." I smiled softly, not really minding that. I had never been camping." we used to set up a tent in our backyard and roast marshmallows but that's about it."

Now jaws were officially dropped. "Vell damn, then I know vhat ve vill be doing vhen it's dry out again. In the meantime..." Germany sat there for a minute, shifting through the jukebox in his head, thinking of a good song. Then Italy butted in and exclaimed in song, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes,-" Then Japan clamped his hand over Italy, "Please Italy-san NOT that song, ANYTHING but that." Germany and Italy were both surprised by Japan's exclamation. Japan sat back down, "Sorry one of my siblings, South Korea, sings that so much it bothers me." The others laughed at the thought of it. The moment was sweet, learning about others and the feeling was friendly, warm, and comfortable. It felt like this is where they all belonged, in this room, as a family.

I giggled and smiled brightly, "I know a song!" I exclaimed before clearing my throat. "My gift is my song, and this one's for you. You can tell everybody that this is your song. It maybe quite simply now that it's done, I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mine that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world."

The boys smiled and sang the song as well; the song was so beautifully sculpted. As the hours continued, the laughter and stories and jokes followed. Even Japan stopped being so reserved to share some dirty jokes he had heard over the years. Italy's hand brushed her's, gently, and accidentally, he blushed and looked away.

I smiled and blushed softly. "Hey guys ill be right back! Wait for me! "I skipped out of the room to get what I bought earlier.

The others turned to each other in confusion, what in the world had prompted their lovely lady friend to off gallivanting into the dark wonders of the giant mansion of Germany's?

I grabbed my mini flashlight from my bra and used it to find my way to the kitchen. There I grabbed my bag and went back to the room. a rather large smile on my face. "Back."

"Alvright, so vhy vere you spirited away so vrandomly?" Germany asked.

Sinful Deviant: "well you see I had bought something earlier today and I thought now was good time to get it." I smiled and pulled out a rather elegant looking strawberry and chocolate parfait.

The others widened their eyes at the delectable treat. "You bought that?" Japan asked. "To share?" Italy stressed with a happy gleam. Germany just smiled, "Looks good."

"Mhm. I hope you liked it. I have a very weird love for strawberries so - thought it would be okie to get. I hope its good enough for ya'll to eat." I smiled softly.

"It's great Elizabeth!" Italy said taking the parfait and set it on the table before hugging her. Germany grabbed some saucers and some silverware and Japan cut it, "Thank you!" The three chanted with genuinely.

The three ate theirs in a savoring manner; this woman was too dang amazing. "How in the vorld did you manage to sneak this purchase vithout me knowing?" Germany asked rhetorically.

Japan scowled lightly, "You shouldn't ask such improper questions like that." "Yeah! Be glad she did since it tastes sooooo good!" Italy said happily.

I just giggled, savoring the strawberries. "I'm just that awesome. No. I just went to a different check outline and hid it in my bag. I do it all the time to big brother Scotland so I can treat him to a surprise to make him happy."

"That's amazing; I didn't even notice you leaving us." Germany said unable to believe this.

"Excuse me for being out of character when I say this Elizabeth, but...THAT WAS FREAKING NINJA!" Japan exclaimed with the brightest smile and pride.

"That's amazing!" Italy agreed.

"Thanks but really its nothing special..." I blushed heavily, looking down to make my hair fall in my overly reddened face.

"Are you kidding? Ve need that kind of stealth on our team." Germany insisted.

"Germany's right, some of us isn't that well at being stealthy like that." Japan said.

"Yeah! I totally suck at being silent and sneaky!" Italy said with his bright smile. "So do you still need more time?" Japan asked.

"I-I... ill give you an answer in the morning...okie?" I asked, looking up at them with tired eyes.

They nodded and they all readied for bed and using the candle walked into Germany's room and crawled into the expansive King sized bed that even then held the four of them with little room to spare. But it was warm, cozy and definitely comfortable.

I smiled and settled in between Italy and Germany, trying to easily pass off being scared to get closer to the German as I cuddle up to him.

Germany noticed this as the thunder rolled across the sky, and pretending to be asleep, he pulled her in closer to him, to his broad heated and muscle ripped chest.

I blushed heavily, grabbing at his tank top; I looked up at his face noting how sexy he looked with his hair in his face.

Germany breathed evenly, though it was forced, because had he not been breathing like he was, it would've been quickened. He was now conscious of the racing of his heart.

I grinned slyly as I noticed his heart speed up. 'He's not asleep, that faker.' I let my hand go to his head, letting my fingers brush through his golden hair. "I know you're awake." I whispered softly.

"Keep your voice down or they might hear you, I know Japan's a decently light sleeper." Germany said a voice barely even audible into her ear, then grinned, "You're a good detector, how did you know?" He continued in the same voice.

"Your heart beat gave it away." I smirked softly, my voice low enough for only him to hear.

Germany chuckled lightly as he stroked her sides and back at the same time, "Japan vas right, you are ninja, shame on me." He said with a mischievous and guilty grin.

I blushed heavily, my voice cracking slightly. "I guess he was... its not your fault I'm so amazing."

Germany successfully laughed quietly and planted a kiss on your cheek, then on the heat of the moment, it let to the tip of your nose, to your cheek, to your jaw, earlobe, tip of the ear then to your neck then it hovered over your lips. Had he gone to far? His gaze looked questioningly and softly into hers.

I held in the small mewls of pleasure that begged to seep through as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, my fingers ghosting over his jaw as I nodded softly.

With a gentle sigh he claimed her lips, cool, but warming as he deepened the kiss. He had to be careful, she seemed to be such a fragile being, he didn't want to break his cherished pleasure. He pulled her in closer as he let his lips explore her mouth, his tongue gently sliding across hers. Love, lust, his muddled, love drunken mind was unable to determine which was which.

I let my fingers intertwine as we kissed. I couldn't tell how long it had been before I pulled back, gasping for air. The blush on my face almost as dark as my hair, had that really been my first kiss?

Germany's breath was slow and deep, damn she was a good kisser. Why hadn't he made any moves before? Was it his nervousness around her? How his mind had turned to mush when he thought so vividly of her? How his legs turned to stone stopping him from approaching her. "I-I like you Elizabeth...a lot..." Not saying the full truth, that he was so in love with her that it could come across as 'painfully obvious'. How in the world had he kissed her? Was it because she was on his home turf? Was it because she was in his bed with him? Albeit, there were two other men in the bed with them.

I nodded and smiled brightly, kissing him again as I whispered lightly against his lips." I love you, I have since the day I met you..." I blushed looking away slightly.

"Vell damn, if you have the boldness to admit that then I can you the truth too. I love you too, but I've alvays been scared that if I did anything I vould scare you avay. Japan and Italy also like you, but they know how I feel about you...Ve invited you over today because ve didn't just vant to tell you that ve vanted you to join but...ve vere also trying to get you to notice us romantically. You see, ve vere going to pursue you romantically AFTER you agreed to join the axis, assuming you had agreed. I have never felt like this before, and...I don't vant this feeling to go. I vant you here vith me, vith us. Ve care about you and I can't think of anything more horrible than if you joined the Allies. They're good people to talk vith, but I don't want you caught in the crossfire."

I blushed heavily at the information. "I would love to join the axis, as long as it means I could be with you. The reason I didn't answer at first was because I was scared about what it would be like with me being in love with you. But I'm not scared anymore."

"That's good, and thank you for joining the team, and...answering my prayers." He said and kissed you deeply, with deep passionate love. His fingers held the nape of her neck and the others entangled her hair.

I smiled and nodded before kissing him back, my arms snaking around his torso. I reluctantly pulled away and looked over towards Italy who was still asleep. "If I had known you would return my feelings, I would've had those two in a different room." I sighed softly, not wanting this to end.

"I vould've done the same, but the best part is this, you and I are now a package deal." He grinned, "Now, you can come over anytime you please, and this, vhat ve have, is only just the beginning."

I nodded and kissed him lightly. Letting kisses trail from his lips to his jaw. "Still I wish we could fool around a bit..." I blushed heavily not believing that came from my mouth.

Germany chuckled, "Vell ve can either risk fooling around on the bed some more, or ve can risk climbing out if the bed and vaking the others. They're both major risks, but it's your call." He said.

"Carry me?" I asked, giggling softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'd rather risk leaving because we could get away more easily, and there are so many they are bound to not find us."

Germany got off the bed without moving it too much, and slid his hands under her shoulder blades and her knees and pulled her up and over the sleeping brunette. He sighed and carried you downstairs and onto the couch.

"Kinky, a couch right?" he chuckled in his normal voice now.

I giggled, playing with his hair as we walked. "Hehe it'll work."

Germany chuckled and laid you on the couch, the darkness, a perfect blanket. His lips strolled across your lips and then gently attacked your neck, licking it before nibbling. Strawberries...and chocolates...He realized as tasted the sweet flavor of your neck.

Sinful Deviant: I mewled softly, my fingers entangling in his already disorderly hair. Biting my bottom lip I kept myself from being louder than needed.

Germany chuckled darkly as he sucked harder at her tender flesh. He moaned in his throat the taste, oh god the taste of her succulent neck. What A FEAST! "You taste like that parfait; did you smear it all over your neck?" He whispered sexily.

I smirked softly. "Mmm as good as that sounds I didn't."

Germany continued to grin against her flesh and then led his lips up to her ear, nibbling lightly and then tugging with gentle playfulness.

Tugging at his hair softly, I got his attention. I let my lips brush over his before leaving soft kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Sucking softly against the hollow of his neck, I indulged, in his smell and feel.

Germany moaned with lustful love, and then began to grind his hips with hers. Then slid a knee between her legs, he was so hot right now.

"L-Ludwig..." I moaned softly, not completely prepared for this. " I-I..."

He kissed her again, and smiled, "Don't vorry, I don't plan on it, at least not yet. Call me traditional, but I vill vait till either you are ready, or you have my vedding band on your finger. Theoretically speaking."

I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes as I glomped the large German, engulfing him in a large hug. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my liebe." He said, holding her close to him and kissing her forehead adoringly.

"Ich liebe dich fur immur und immu ludwig."

Germany claimed her lips once more, deeper and huskier than before, "You're damn sexy vhen you speak German, Elizabeth."

Tracing his hand over your fine curves squeezing your butt possessively.

I squeaked into the kiss and smiled only to be cut off by a familiar ' Ve~!'

The words 'Oh F*' were outlined in Germany's lips and he dared to see the horrified shocked look on Japan and the same on Italy. "Uh...Guten morgen?" Germany said innocently, not knowing what else to say.

Germany immediately hopped off the clothed Elizabeth. "Ve uh...ve vere just?"

realm_of_: * -,"

I bit my lip in an attempt at not laughing but my body trembled with unheard fits of giggles.

Germany looked at her then blushed and the looked at them, what could he say, "Uh...vell...the good news is she's vith us now."

I couldn't help it anymore. My body racked with laughter as I fell off the couch.

"The bad news is, you went on to pursue her without us." Japan said disappointedly. "Yeah, that's unfair!" Italy whined. "Does it help that she already loved me?" Germany asked. The boys paused and then smiled, and turned to each other and high fived. Germany looked at them in confusion, "Vhat the hell vas that all about?" Italy laughed, "We all liked her ve~, but we knew you LOVED her, that's why we came up with the idea of pursuing her with you, so that you got jealous and would finally tell her how much you cared since you were always so nervous around her." Japan chuckled at Germany's wide-eyed, jaw-dropped look. "This...this vas all a plan to help me tell her?" The others nodded. Japan smiled, "We're both loyal to you as friends, and for your love for her. We're forgiving of you for not waiting for us, but most of all, we wouldn't pursue our liking for her because we know how deeply you care about her. These are all traits she likes in people, and even though we hold them, we know how much of an amazing person you are. She deserves you, and you, her. You both have our blessing." "Japan's right, you make the perfect couple." Italy gleamed happily.

"Awwws luddy isn't that so sweet?" I giggled pouncing on the other two nations. "thank you, I love the both of you very much and I hope we can always be friends, no always be allies on the axis."

Italy nodded, "Forever and ever!" "Always allies." Japan promised. Germany smiled and hugged them both, "You're the best friends I've ever had." He turned to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek and took her hand. "This is the best day in my life, and this, the four of us, is a family far from ever ending."


End file.
